User talk:Alandavid.escobedo
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Lat1.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 19:42, June 3, 2011 Templates doesn't work I was having trouble with links. Could you please talk to me about it? -- Logofanful 19:58, January 22, 2012 Reply for you please good blog Click right there to talk (talk) 16:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Eh? Alandavid.escobedo doesn't have any blogs. :sok.Click right there to talk (talk) 16:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Qué tal, Alan David. Soy nuevo en esto de subir imágenes a este sitio y recurro a ti para que me eches la mano con algunas ediciones que he hecho. He puesto las imágenes en XEEI / XHEI y XHNB pero no sé cómo centrarlas como las que he visto que has puesto. Te agradecería mucho me ayudaras a hacer esto. De antemano muchas gracias. GusRamirez (talk) 04:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Saludos Qué tal, Alan David. Soy nuevo en esto de subir imágenes a este sitio y recurro a ti para que me eches la mano con algunas ediciones que he hecho. He puesto las imágenes en XEEI / XHEI y XHNB pero no sé cómo centrarlas como las que he visto que has puesto. Te agradecería mucho me ayudaras a hacer esto. De antemano muchas gracias. GusRamirez (talk) 04:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) KGO-TV I'm wondering where did you get this logo: I was just curious becuse I checked a youtube video from June 2012 and it used the logo before. Perhaps that logo was used from July to August 2012? --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 17:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) KSPN Thanks for noting that KSPN was a duplicate of KSPN (AM). I deleted the page and moved the transparent background image to the other page, which had the same logo with a white background. But in future, instead of mentioning it on the talk page, please just mark the page for deletion by putting on the article itself. Problemas de subida No puedo subir ningun logotipo que tengo en mi computadora, espero que se solucione el problema lo mas rapido posible Hi, My name is Alejandro, from Spain, and I work in Telecable, a telecommunications leading company in the north of Spain. I have a problem with your logos of Telecable (Mexico) because Google identify your logos as ours, ¿Could it be possible if in the name of "Telecable" you add "(Mexico)"? Thanks and regards. Alejandro